moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Endri Runetotem
---- This article or section contains lore taken from the Warcraft RPG books. ---- Endri Runetotem was born to the shamanistic nomadic tribes of Kalimdor nearly 100 years ago (though she has not specified her age). In later years, while the inherent druidic abilities were being awakened in her people, Endri - already having a deep connection to nature - excelled in her training and quickly gained the acceptance of the Cenarion Circle - most notably the Night Elves of Moonglade. Biography Endri travelled north on the Gold Road, meeting and making friends with many citizens of Mulgore and Ashenvale and the Emerald Circle of Felwood before reaching Nighthaven, where it was her keep to study the Well of Eternity and its existing remnants. It was during this time that Endri made friends with many Night Elf druids and the few remaining High Elven druid-magi rangers who had overseen the preservation of Quel'Thalas before its recent fall. Endri was deeply and personally impacted by her relationships and the stories of the invasion of the Scourge and the fall of Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon. As the High Elves she knew withdrew to become Blood Elves, Endri traveled to Eversong Woods to study the Dead Scar and research the Sunwell, in hopes of finding a clue that would help her fellow druids purge the world of the corruptions left by the Burning Legion. She initially sought the assistance of the Farstriders, many of whom were former druid-magi, but they kindly refused her, knowing of her Alliance connections and, like many of their people, protective of their own secrets and adapting to their own new ways. Endri now works alongside many of the Blood Elves, sharing many of their goals, but apart from them. She roams Eversong Woods, visiting the giant Runestones, researching at the sanctums, while always keeping an eye on the huge Dead Scar of the land. She is also aware of a Night Elf presence to the south, though she does not speak of it. Endri wishes to have no enemies, but will fight for the honor of her people if anyone lifts a hand against those she holds dear. It is Endri's purpose to learn all she can of the scattered remains of the Well of Eternity, and so far she has learned mostly of death, destruction, and bitter enemies. Endri has taken a special interest in the Children of Eternity, their leader, and their philosophies. Having lead a long life, Endri seems to know more about things than she lets on, but is always quick to offer advice or a shoulder of support when needed. Endri keeps her secrets closely guarded, but is warm and open to others, especially Children of Eternity. Notes Appearance Endri, as with most Tauren, is large. Her skin is very dark brown, though lined with stripes of lighter colors with age. Though, on first impression, she carries herself with the roughness of time and her race; once knowing her it is apparent that she has the gentleness of femininity and the softness of a caring elder. Speculation *Though Endri claims to have originally come to Quel'Thalas to research the Sunwell and other remnants of the Well of Eternity, the recent realization of the existent Sunwell and the ease of access to moonwells for members of the Cenarion Circle have lead to doubt in this explanation. *Some believe that Endri knows the forgotten past of Avalyndrae, the leader of Children of Eternity. Endri claims to have discovered Avalyndrae on the western shores of Eversong Woods, and insists that Avalyndrae will remember her past through meditation and nature studies.